


Embarrassed

by jimmoriartyisthebestboss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, post-Avengers: Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmoriartyisthebestboss/pseuds/jimmoriartyisthebestboss
Summary: It all started with an innocent comment and a video. Now, Steve Rogers can't seem to escape the relentless teasing of Tony and Bucky about the PSA's he made in the 1940's. When Bucky goes too far, Steve gives him an ultimatum.





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> First off, song title is taken from the song Embarrassed by BTS. Is anyone surprised it's taken from a BTS song? Nope.
> 
> Second, this was a fun fan fic I wrote after I saw Spider-Man: Homecoming. I thought it was really funny watching those PSA's and I wanted to know what Steve would do if his boyfriend/best friend and the rest of the Avengers saw them. You can find the video I was talking about in this fic [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoxh_6TgUVY) It starts at 0:21 and it's worth the watch if you haven't seen it yet or want to see it again.
> 
> Finally, I wanted to let you guys know that I will have a special Christmas fan fic going up December 25th for you guys. I wanted to give a special fic for Christmas as this is my first holiday's posting fan fiction. Keep an eye out for that fic as I am proud of it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

It took all of ten seconds for Steve Rogers whole week to turn upside down. In one second, the kid that Tony had adopted, Peter, mentioned that he had watched a video of Captain America doing a detention PSA at his high school. The next, Bucky had pulled himself up to the computer and had Tony instructing him on how to search YouTube for the clips. Several came up and Bucky clicked on the first one. Steve’s own face filled the screen as he said, “so you got detention.” It all went downhill from there. There was howls of laughter not only from Bucky but Tony as well. The kid practically jumped out the window when Steve glared in his direction but bounced off the glass.

“Okay enough.” Steve mutters, coming over and clicking the webpage closed. Luckily, he was more skilled than Bucky was at the internet and had the means to get him off the possible video binge that would happen. His best friend was practically falling out of the chair, tears streaming down his face. Bucky and Tony had managed to watch the whole video and were gasping for air.

“Turkeys? We never said that?” Bucky gasps the words out between bouts of laughter and Steve sets his jaw.

Instead of responding he shakes his head and steps over the form of Tony who was sitting on the ground against the chair Bucky occupied. He didn’t know that this would start a week of teasing.

Any time he was sitting in a chair, Tony or Bucky would take the opportunity to pull another chair around and repeat his first line. It happened whether he was eating breakfast, on the computer, drawing, and it didn’t matter if he was in his and Bucky’s shared apartment or with everyone else, he couldn’t escape it. The teasing had become so relentless that Steve had kicked Bucky out of his room one night and Bucky had spent the night sleeping on their couch. When it happened in a meeting, the video was shared with the other Avengers and howls of laughter filled the room. Steve hadn’t felt so utterly embarrassed since the second time he had tried enlisting for recruitment for the war and was laughed out of the room.

Steve didn’t share this with Bucky, unwilling to bring up past memories. Part of him always prepared for the possibility of Bucky regressing and he would do all he could to keep that from happening. The teasing eventually got to him, grating on his nerves and causing him to stand more than usual.

It was the moments when Steve felt most comfortable when the joke reared its ugly head and after a week of endless taunting he was done. Sitting at the table, Steve nibbles at the toast in front of him and stares absently at his plate. It’s only when he hears the scrape of the chair does he look up at Bucky. The shit eating grin is on Bucky’s face as he perfectly executes the turn of the chair and before his mouth opens, before he can speak, Steve is standing and grabbing Bucky by his shirt.

Steve had promised he would never lay his hands on Bucky in a threatening manner. He could see the shock in Bucky’s eyes as the plate and cup crashed to the ground and broke. Still he moved, shoving Bucky against the wall and holding him there. Bucky breathed heavily, his eyes darting between Steve’s eyes and his lips. Swallowing, Bucky holds up his hands. “I’m sorry Stevie.”

“I’m giving you an ultimatum,” Steve mutters, leaning close enough for his lips to brush Bucky’s ear. “Either you stop this, and I award you for it or you continue this and have to spend a week on the couch.” Steve’s voice had dropped to a husky whisper as he leaned in closer to Bucky.

Bucky’s breathing had become ragged as Steve had leaned closer to him. Bucky’s hands drop to Steve’s neck and Bucky pulls him closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Steve groans as he pulls Bucky closer to him, his fingers tangling into Bucky’s long hair. There’s a gasp as Bucky pulls away and searches Steve’s face. “I’ll stop mostly because I want to see what an award from Steve Rogers is.”

Steve smiles wickedly as he leans forward to whisper in Bucky’s ear. “Go to the bedroom and you’ll find out.”


End file.
